


Tattooed Roses in Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Did I mention fluff?, Florist Yuuri, Flower meanings, Fluff, Guest appearances, Happy New Years!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, cuz i need to, tatted up victor, tattoo parlor & flowershop, wow i never thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It isn't everyday that a flower shop opens up right next to your tattoo parlor. Victor finds this surprise endearing, as well as the cute florist who's currently making his way into Victor's heart.*aka the adventure of tattoo artist Victor, florist Yuuri, and bad mouthed baby brother Yuri, with a lot of terrible flirting, cheesy fluff, and flowers





	1. Chapter 1

It's early in the morning when the sun refuses to rise on its proper time. The town is still set in a layer of silence and sleepiness when the hustle and bustle is nearly invisible at this hour. 

Most of the businesses around are closed. Besides the coffeeshop around the corner, everything is quiet and undisturbed. It takes Victor a minute to shake away the drowsiness in his eyes. The wobbliness in his legs scream out for more rest, more sleep than he's had in the last few days. And he should sleep, considering that he's been drunk nearly every night for the past three days. 

That relationship is over and done with. One night stands that eventually turn into three are something he should probably put a stop to. He's twenty fucking seven years old already. With Yuri complaining in his ear half the time about how he should finally settle down already, Victor is sure that the boy would not be satisfied unless he hooked up with someone officially, finally. It was cute, but it also annoyed him just the tiniest bit that his kid brother didn't have faith in his dating life. 

Now, in the wee hours of the goddam morning, he's looking for a distraction. Anything at this point to stop the incessant throbbing of his head and the achiness in his sore throat. He's aware of his cold, and of how it isn't getting any better. But damn him that he should think that sleeping around is better than actually getting better. 

He kicks a rock and watches as it hits the tire of a nearby tow truck. After kicking another random object from the street, he eyes a trashcan and hits that too. His combat boots make a dent in the metal, and he purses his lips at how utterly juvenile he is. He's a grown man, for gods sake. 

It isn't until Victor realizes he's not alone, that he's aware of a pair of eyes watching him from afar. His tattoo parlor is only a couple doors down from the parking lot of the small town, so he figured he'd just hang around until Yuri arrived with the keys. It was better than staying at home and wallowing. 

His blurry eyes catch sight of a few construction workers talking amongst themselves, and he notices that shop that's been under renovation for half a year. It's been a pain with the customers over the few months, what with getting themselves lost in the hustle and bustle, Victor's been thoroughly annoyed by everything, including the noise. Now he'd get to catch a glimpse of whoever would be there. Hopefully it wasn't going to be some healthy juice bar. He'd rather die. 

Just then, a worker turns to look at him and then goes back to whatever he's doing. The stranger calls over another man from inside the shop and another person walks out. 

A young man with dark skin and a bright smile greets the workers and hands them each a coffee. And by now Victor is vaguely aware that he's just being rude, since all he's doing is staring. Victor then turns his attention away and figures that he'll get to meet his new neighbors later on. Plus, if he doesn't acknowledge Yuri's arrival, Victor's sure he'll get locked out of his own shop. Damn that kid and his responsibilities. He refused to give Victor the key because apparently Yuri is more 'responsible' and not a complete 'idiot' since he's never locked himself out or began fights on the streets. But that was only one time. One time! 

Victor takes a few paces to the front of his store and he leans against the black glass of the parlor. Stuffing one hand in his pocket, he runs a hand through his hair with the other and sighs deeply. Resting his head against the parlor sign, he looks up at the grey clouds in disinterest. His breath is visible and comes out in puffs. It's new year's eve today, and the shop is open anyway. Though it's closed tomorrow. 

He shivers for no apparent reason, other than the fact that he's going to spend the night alone again this year. Besides his usual companions, Mila and of course Yuri, Victor will not be locking his lips with a cute significant other. 

This only makes him groan. Why does he have to have these thoughts again? 

Wrapping his bomber jacket tighter, he heaves a loud yawn and scans the street before him. No cars are around, but there is a bicycle making its way towards him. And oh, there's someone on that bicycle. 

Victor furrows his brow at the unfamiliar face. It's . . . adorable, and he can't help but change his posture into a more, uh, attractive position? Because now the guy on the bike is right there in front of Victor and he's locking the thing right next to a prius and he's, well, he's pretty cute. 

Victor looks away quickly. Staring? What the fuck, that is not okay, that is rude. And where the hell is Yuri? It's been a good hour and the boy hasn't arrived to open the goddam door. They had only one client for the day, but Mila would take care of it. In Victor's sick state, it was impossible for him to take in any of his regulars. He'd just have to get better. 

It isn't until he remembers his earlier distraction, that his eyes go back to the stranger who is obviously staring back too. He's wearing a light blue sweater made out of what looks to be cashmere. Victor smiles because oh my gosh that is something he probably bought at some antique store. And the guy is also sporting a blue scarf that's wrapped tightly around his round red cheeks. Victor wonders if the guy's favorite color is blue. It most certainly looks like it. 

"Hey." Victor casually waves at the guy and notices how his jacket is slowly starting to grow a little smaller on his body. He's been working out more often, mostly because he has nothing else to do, and partly because his tattoos look better on a toned body. 

Bike guy takes a step back. He looks anxious for some reason. "U-uh hi." He says lightly. Victor can barely hear the response, but he smiles anyway and leans on the glass surface further. 

"You new around here?" Victor keeps on his bright smile, even though his headache is somewhat annoying the crap out of him. But the guy is obviously nervous, though Victor isn't sure why. Maybe he's a new kid from the college up the street. "Haven't seen you around. Want a tattoo?" 

The guy slips a smile, but it's quickly hidden by his scarf as he looks down and away from Victor. "N-no, I was, just—" And he breaks off, looking in the direction of the shop next to Victor's tattoo parlor. His glasses are slipping from his red nose, and he's clutching at his vintage backpack. His knuckles turning red and white from the cold. 

Victor looks to the shop. "Oh. Do you work there or something?" 

There's no verbal reply. The guy just nods and takes a few steps closer. Victor can fully see now that he's shivering from the cold, and maybe it's best that Victor shouldn't keep him out here for so long. "I was just kidding." He tells him, and tilts his head at the new guy. 

"What?" Bike guy raises his glasses. A questioning look crosses his face in an instant. 

Victor relishes at how easy it is to read this guy's mind. "About the tattoo." He indicates to his shop and watches as the guy smiles again. 

He really has to stop finding ways to make the guy smile. It's addicting. 

And oh, here he goes again with the flirting. He _needs_ to stop this. 

"No, no. I was looking at those." The guy points a finger at Victor's right arm. 

Victor looks down and notices that his jacket sleeve has ridden up to reveal a tattooed sleeve of blue roses he had done a while back. In the blue haziness of the early morning, they're quite striking to look at. It covers nearly his entire arm and leaves small trails on his wrist. He's pleasantly surprised to find that the guy was looking at this piece of art on his body. 

Hazel eyes scan the roses on Victor's arm, and he suddenly feels warm at the eye contact. "These? Yeah I had them done a while back. Not here, but, I can do a pretty good job if you want to set up an appointment." And then he proceeds to wink at bike guy, who just stares back with a flushed face. "Just leave your name and number and I'll make the date." 

"Ah! No, no! I-i just thought they were beautiful and, uh—" The guy trails off again. He walks over to Victor's side, just near the newly renovated shop next door, and he sighs. He closes his eyes, and Victor is sad that the hazel color has disappeared for only a fraction of a second. 

The silence is short, because the guy's phone rings abruptly, making the both of them jump up in surprise. Victor laughs it off, while the guy fumbles around his bag and finally shuts off the ringer. He gives Victor a sheepish look, and Victor replies with a smirk. 

The guy slings his backpack over his shoulder again. "My friend." He says, waving the electronic in the air and then staring down at it to check his new message. "I'm late for work. And it's my first day." 

Victor's eyes widen in realization. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry. It's my fault—"

"No, no, no." Bike guy raises his hand to silence him. Another small smile graces his plump lips, and Victor suddenly feels weak at the knees. "It's fine." 

"You sure?" Victor asks, concerned for a second. 

The guy points a finger in the direction of the new shop. "It's just a flower shop. See?" 

And Victor does see, but he never imagined that of all things, a flower shop is what decided to live right next door to his tattoo parlor. He figures that the town is only keeping up with this new wave of trendy college students. But seriously, baby's breath and lilacs being only a few steps away from heavy metal and needles? 

"O-oh." Victor tries to hide his confusion behind a smile. He hopes it works, because flower shop guy is really, seriously, adorable. "Then we're neighbors?" 

"Uh, yeah." Flower boy smiles at Victor. His shoulders begin to look less stiff, since now Victor isn't much of a stranger anymore. Now they're _neighbors_ apparently. "Kind of obvious, don't you think?" 

It is obvious. The man he'd seen earlier before is now setting up the shop with vases and ribbon, and flowers are sitting on the sidewalk where the workers used to be. Victor suddenly feels like a complete idiot. But who could blame him when there was a perfectly good distraction standing right in front of him? The glasses didn't help either. Victor was such a sucker for those. He just wanted to slip the spectacles up that button nose and see those red cheeks up close. 

_Shut up_. He scolded himself. 

Flower boy extended his hand out to Victor. Victor noted that the guy's arm was milky white, completely untouched and free from any ink. And as much as Victor liked to see some tattoos on skin, he didn't want to draw all over the guy in front of him. Flower boy was a masterpiece already. 

The guy raised a brow. "Hey? I'm Yuuri." 

Victor stood up straight, regarding the difference in their heights. Compared to him, the guy was just right below Victor's lips, so perfect for hugging and— "Victor. Victor Nikiforov." 

He kicked himself mentally for thinking about things other than introductions. Luckily, Yuuri didn't seem phased by Victor's lack of focus. If anything, it looked like flower boy was reading his mind. "Victor." 

Holy _fuck_ , his name sounded so cute when it came out in that Japanese accent. Victor nodded, "So. Yeah. I work here," He pointed at his parlor. "But I guess you figured that out already." 

"Ah. I never would've guessed." Yuuri's snarky answer made Victor beam. He was just so damn cute. 

"So, flower boy." And Victor laughed at the way Yuuri frowned at the nickname. "Maybe we can grab a coffee some time. You know, since we're neighbors and . . . stuff." 

Yuuri coughed to conceal a laugh. "That sounds nice. I'll tell Phichit to—" He paused for a minute. His smile faltered. "Wait. I'm late for work." 

Victor felt bad. He'd totally forgotten. "And on your first day." 

"Yup." Yuuri took a step back. The shop was so close, it was literally a part of the tattoo parlor. "So, maybe another day?" 

"Yeah. Another day." Hopefully the disappointment wasn't visible in his tone. "Any day you'd like, flower boy." 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Sounds good." 

"And my offer is still up." Victor called out once Yuuri turned to the flower shop door. The young man looked back to see Victor as Victor leaned on the glass again to get comfortable. "I'll make your tattoo nice. Maybe I'll throw in a discount too." 

"And what do I do for such a discount?" Yuuri questioned him with both hands on the door handle. He tapped his shoe against the sidewalk, waiting. He was wearing blue keds. 

"Coffee." Victor answered, brow raised. "Just coffee." 

"Sounds like a good deal." Yuuri opened the flower shop door midway and stepped inside. Immediately, Victor smelled the aroma of flowers on his nose. It was irresistible. "Then, goodbye for now?" 

Victor grinned. "Yeah. See you later, flower boy." 

Yuuri answered with a small smile, to which Victor savored. 

Soon afterwards, the door closed and the smell of flowers went along with it. The street was beginning to flood with the usual people, and Victor found it boring yet again. 

Not only did he meet the cute flower shop guy next door, but he also probably inadvertently asked him out on a date too. _And_ the guy didn't completely deny him, so, there was a start Victor never imagined he'd get. 

He smirked to himself and closed his eyes for a minute. The cold he has momentarily was forgotten in that short amount of time. New year's was a subject long gone, and he wondered if maybe he should close the parlor at the same time as that flower shop. It wouldn't hurt to have their times coincide. It'd be sweet if he could grab a coffee with flower boy, and maybe possibly bring Yuri too to rub it in his cute face. 

Victor rolled his sleeves up until half of the blue roses were visible to the morning sunlight. His other arm was tatted up as well, but the roses were his favorite by far. And Yuuri must've seen the ink on his neck and collar too, but he pointed out his sleeve. Victor was happy just with that small fact. 

Now, all that he had left was to tell his employees all about the new neighbors next door. Particularly about his run in with a certain flower boy he was probably, maybe going to get coffee with later on. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. But he was even more preoccupied at the thought of what Yuri would say about this. 

Victor only imagined the angry, red face of his kid brother and he grinned.

It was going to be priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuuri~" Is the first thing Yuuri hears when he steps inside the dimly lit flower shop. His friend Phichit is hanging up a few ribbons to the window and his feet are dangerously on the edge of the shaking ladder that he's standing on. 

Yuuri places his backpack on the register counter and runs his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. He should've probably bought coffee on the way here. But with the bike, it would've been difficult—

"Yuuri." Phichit's voice doesn't sound as distant anymore. And when Yuuri looks up, he sees his friend is still on the wobbly ladder, but a different expression has come across his face. 

"What?" Yuuri lifts his shoulders in confusion. Was there something on his face? 

Phichit crosses his arms with a smug look. "You just saw a hot guy right now, didn't you?" 

"What? What the fuck, Phichit. No." Yuuri sputters. He fumbles around the counter for anything, a distraction. Why the hell would Phichit assume such a random thing anyway? 

"Aha. So you did." His friend calls over his shoulder as he drapes yet another colorful string of ribbon from another windowsill. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and buries his face into his hands. When he looks up, he watches as Phichit gingerly cuts more ribbon for the next window. "What makes you say that—" 

"Hottie by the tattoo parlor." Phichit answers matter of factly. He waves the scissors in the direction of their neighbor and gives him an up and down look. A pleased expression now graces the tanned face of his friend. "Nice tattoos too, don't you think? I wonder if he has any on—" 

"Phichit!" Yuuri covers his eyes yet again. 

Phichit snickers. "What? I was only joking." 

"You were not joking." He argues. 

"Okay. So maybe I wasn't joking," And by the way Yuuri looks at him, Phichit shifts his attention away and clicks his tongue. "But you can't deny that we have some nice neighbors." 

And they are nice. Well, they're obvious when it comes to flirting, but other than that, the tattooed guy wasn't as bad as Yuuri had first assumed. Sure it was a shock to ride up to your job and see a fully tattooed man with combat boots and piercings galore right next to your shop, but Yuuri couldn't just judge a guy on appearance alone. That wasn't how he did things. 

Yuuri realized that he was gazing out the window for a minute there. Phichit's all too knowing smile directed directly in his way only made Yuuri fumble around to find something else to do. Because first of all, even though he promised coffee, Yuuri wasn't going to just up and go out with a complete stranger. 

_Neighbor._ He corrected himself. 

"You're blushing." Phichit slyly commented, tightening a bow perfectly against a high banister. 

Yuuri shoots him a glare. "I'm not blushing. It's just _cold_." 

"Sure. Sure." Is all he gets before the two finally shut up about the whole matter. It isn't like Yuuri isn't happy talking about his new job, it's just that Phichit has been worried about him for a while now. 

Yuuri is, has been . . . single. And it isn't a bad thing. But after ending relationship after relationship, over and over again, in such small amounts of time, he'd kind of figured that maybe finding the right one was never going to happen. 

Tattoo guy didn't help. Yuuri assumed that maybe getting a job in a different town with his best friend would be the distraction he needed. Unfortunately, an even bigger distraction was now talking to a blonde guy outside, and he looks far too _happy_. 

It takes him a minute to expel thoughts of rose tattoos and lip piercings from his mind. Oh, and that undercut didn't help either. 

"What should I do?" Yuuri drawls, looking over the cash in the register in boredom. It's a quiet day, considering it's new year's eve. That still doesn't explain why the shop is so empty. Usually people would come to buy flowers for their loved ones. They'd ask Yuuri the meaning of each flower and he'd explain them all in great detail, even adding a little story at the end to romanticize things. 

Phichit wipes his hands on a dirty apron and gives a quick look around at the place. It isn't tidy, but it is a flower shop. Phichit is a great decorator, so the shop looks more aesthetically messy than it should be. Yuuri doesn't mind. 

"Well. I've set up most of the display. The boxes in the back aren't opened yet. But we can do that tomorrow." Phichit wipes his forehead too and nods at the place. "The workers helped with most of the stuff, so," 

Yuuri groans loudly into his palms. He'd figured this would happen. 

"What? Aren't you happy that your best friend is so efficient?" Phichit beams and picks up a stray ribbon from the floor, twirling it in front of Yuuri's face happily. "All you need to do is bring in some customers." 

"Phichit." 

"Yes?"

"Let me help with something." Yuuri asks. And he dreads his question when Phichit suddenly turns to him with widened eyes and a huge grin. 

"Oh. I know~" He begins, twirling the ribbon once more. 

Yuuri shakes his head. "No. I don't even want to know." And then for a minute they're just staring at one another. A staring contest that lasts for too long. And let's be real here, Phichit's smile could defeat the sun on any day. "Phichit. _No._ "

# ❀

"Oh. The flower shop guys next door?" Mila is preparing her equipment for the client lined up for the day. She eyes Victor with what looks like glee. "Yeah, they're cute." 

"Ugh." A loud, annoyed groan comes from the front of the shop. It's Yurio, who's manning the desk as the receptionist. A visible glare is on the adorable, yet quite angry face of his brother. It matches the studs on his leather jacket, and the roaring lion patch he'd patched on the back. "Is that all you two talk about? Men?" 

"No." They both answer defiantly. Mila shoots Victor another look, this time it's amusement. 

"Whatever, just," Yuri rubs his temples, clearly annoyed with them both. "Just don't be weird about it." He mutters, stuffing his headphones over his blonde head and turning the volume full blast. From where they're sitting, Victor can see that his brother's ears are peeking out and turning red. 

He smiles. 

Mila goes back to cleaning her equipment as everyone falls silent. They switched their usual music with christmas carols and something festive. It's just them, but Mila insists on making the place cheery for new years. Even though _she_ has a date, she still looks unsettled that the two brothers are going to spend the holiday alone again. 

Victor shrugs it off. At least Yuri wasn't the type of kid to run off and party. It was his last year of high school too. 

At last, he heaves a sigh and turns to Mila again, "Hey, give me something to do. Anything. I'll draw for a client, how about that?" He insists, raising a brow. 

She doesn't lift her gaze from the equipment. Instead, her focus is intently settled on the very interesting bottle of chemical germicide. "Victor." Her voice sounds like she's about to scold him. "You're snotting up the place, and your eyes are completely red. What the hell did you take for this cold?" 

He shrugs, mostly because he hasn't visited a drug store for proper medicine in months. And when was his last doctor's appointment? 

Mila frowns. "I can't believe you were able to charm that cute guy I saw outside before I came in. I can hardly stand you being so close to the equipment." And then her nose scrunches up. "Actually, you know what, get away." She shoos Victor from her station. 

Victor gives her the same frown, but complies. "Then pray what should I do? I can't just sit around all day and do nothing." 

"You can go shopping. It's small business Saturday." She offers, raising a cleaning brush in the air. "Get to know our neighbors."

"I own this shop. I can't just leave it." He face palms. Why did he have to get sick today of all days? 

"Oh! You can go home and actually get better." Mila suggests. 

He considers her suggestion. He really does. But that means going back to his empty apartment and sulking. That isn't exactly what he wants to do, and judging by his crestfallen expression, Mila figures it out eventually. 

"Hey, actually, I was going to buy some flowers today." She drawls on, ignoring his stare. "For the date, you know?" 

His eyes narrow. "Where is this going?" 

She raises her hands in the air, feigning innocence. "Oh, I don't know Victor. Maybe since I'm busy, _you_ can get the flowers for me. Since we're buds, and you owe me." 

"Are you trying—" He begins, but is cut off by another sharp look. 

"Wow. Isn't it so convenient that we have a flower shop next door?" She points out. She tightens the cap of the cleaning bottle, smiling to herself. "Some purple hydrangeas would be _really_ nice. Don't you think?"

Yuri is still ignoring the both of them, so Victor agrees.

He figures that Mila is just trying to get him out of the shop. And he really shouldn't be there, but he's bored as hell. For the sake of his employees though, he takes up on her offer because apparently Victor _owes_ her. Why exactly? He can't remember. 

Victor gets up, throwing his jacket over one shoulder and stretching his arms high above his head. "Why do I owe you again?" 

Mila looks up from her work station. "Get out." Is all she says.

And Victor doesn't have the courage to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *purple hydrangeas symbolize a desire to get to know someone


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF I haven't updated since January?! School is eating me alive, but spring break is here and so is an update! ^^ Lately I've been immensely distracted by something—actually, 7 somethings to be [exact.](https://youtu.be/xEeFrLSkMm8)
> 
> Also thank you to my [beta reader](http://darklilcorner.tumblr.com/)!!! This chapter would be meh without you!!! ;)

It's chilly out, despite the sunny weather forecast of the day. Victor predicts that it will rain in either a few hours or overnight when Yurio and he are slumped over one another on his couch with nothing but Martinelli's and grapes, awaiting the new year countdown. Though that image doesn't seem all that bad once he sneezes into his shirt sleeve again. 

Mila had just about enough of him at the parlor, and Yurio didn't so much as spare him a goodbye glance on his way out of the shop. Wrapping his jacket tightly around him, he eyes the street and notices that it's about maybe eleven-ish now, and the streets are beginning to flood with the usual workers out on lunch breaks. This isn't the most perfect time to go out for a ride, but if he's being kicked out of his own tattoo shop, then he's got less than a few options to choose from if wants to bide his time until closing. 

There's the flower shop too, but the idea of buying flowers for another person's date sounds like something he would do if he hit rock bottom. Momentarily, he considers and then figures that no, he has not fallen so low. 

Though maybe if flower boy is still hanging around . . . 

He shakes his head at the idea. Sure the guy's sweet, funny, _adorable_. Okay, maybe he shouldn't veer too far into that boy's lane just yet. Preferably when he doesn't have a stuffy nose. 

He kicks his heels on the sidewalk before departing to the parking lot, but stops midway. Victor eyes the opened flower shop door and allows a small smirk to form at the edges of his lips. 

Victor contains himself, though. Screaming internally, _Don't make a fool of yourself!_

Flower boy suddenly takes notice of him and only offers a small wave of his hand, slightly struggling from the amount of bouquets he has anchored on both arms and around his shoulders. His blue sweater is still on, though stretching lightly against the expanse of flowers he's holding, and revealing more of that delectable clear skin. 

Victor coughs a weak cough into his fist. It isn't even a real cough, and  he's sick for goodness sake. He just needed an excuse to shake any thoughts away from his damn mind. "Uh, need help there? Flower boy?" 

Yuuri blows a piece of stray, black hair from his eyes and smiles weakly. "I got this." But the moment he says it, a small carnation falls from the circle of roses in one large, very obnoxious bouquet. "Wait—shit." He reaches blindly on the floor until Victor scoops up the flower from the ground and raises it up to eye level. 

The young man in front of him looks at Victor, a little less pleased than what Victor was hoping for. And so he slides the white carnation from his hand, to the ear of Yuuri until it's hanging right above the arm of his blue glasses. "What? Not happy to receive help from your neighbor?" Victor says. 

Yuuri exhales, his eyes wandering over to anything but his so-called 'neighbor'. Victor can't deny the subtle pink blush that envelops on the flower boy's cheeks. "I just have to make deliveries. Asap. Or I'll get into trouble." 

"What kind of trouble?" Victor watches as Yuuri puts the carnation back into the bouquet. The boy's hands are cold, and a little red on the knuckles. Victor decides then that he'd like to hold onto those hands at least once (or maybe twice, or maybe 100 times). 

"The customers just want their orders to arrive on time, ya know? So many people celebrating anniversaries today and all that." Yuuri is clearly struggling still with those damn flower arrangements. Victor then grabs two of the four the poor boy was just currently holding, and then sticks out his tongue cheekily when Yuuri growls a protest in his direction. “The company van is parked—“ 

Victor shushes him, tilting his head to the alley where the parking lot is located. Yuuri is new to town, right? A little sight-seeing wasn't going to hurt anyone, he thinks. "Let me give you a ride instead?" And when Yuuri feigns a scowl, Victor makes a show of running, flowers still in his hands. "C'mon, Yuuri~ I can show you around town, we can enjoy the sights. Just you and I." He winks, but is shut down by yet another scowl that's all too cute it should be illegal. 

Yuuri lifts, or tries to lift, a finger to his chin, considering. He's not really thinking over the offer, Victor guesses, but Yuuri is indeed making Victor feel like a fool. Or, like a fool who's trying too hard. "Okay." And Victor has to stop from skipping when Yuuri holds out a hand to stop him. "But only because I'm not used to living here." 

"And that's fine with me." Victor is thoroughly okay with that. Anything to escape his thoughts of being sick, and of being shunned from his shop, and by his own family even. Damn them. Mila and Yurio are probably  doing _nothing_.

Yuuri raises a brow at Victor. Victor clears his throat and waves his hands in the direction of the parking lot where their ride is waiting for them. "Your carriage awaits~" 

" _Our_ carriage." Yuuri corrects him with an eye roll and brushes past him. It’s definitely unfair how much a person can be so cute. But this is his coworker, or, _neighbor_ , that he should have no business with, lest he mess something up (which is a sure thing to happen), and ruin any chances of actually making flower boy like him. And that is _if_ the guy ever decides that Victor is worth it, which, is a long shot anyway.

Yuuri looks over his shoulder, a questioning gaze fitted on his face, which of course in encased in the flowers he's currently holding. Victor can't help but smile because, _fuck yes, a flower shop has opened up right next to my tattoo parlor and the florist is pretty damn breathtaking_. 

He then proceeds to keep that embarrassing smile on his face, even when they're both bumping shoulders in the empty alleyway, flowers in their hands and in the air around them.

# ❀

"No way." 

Yuuri stares incredulously at the vehicle in which Victor is standing right next to. It's a motorcycle, yes, a motorcycle that fits all too well with the image of the man who has too many tattoos to count, and piercings as well. Yuuri can't quite hide the laugh that exudes from his mouth when he sees the small sidecar attached too, so he bites his lip to stop himself from saying anything further. 

Victor is smiling, completely unfazed by his reaction. "What? Have you never ridden a motorcycle before?" 

"Um. No. I have not." Yuuri takes a step closer, despite his surprised response. "Victor, are you sure? I'm just going to be a burden—" 

"No." Victor cuts him off before he can say anything else. The sharpness in those magnificent blue eyes tell Yuuri he's sincere about his offer, which doesn't help his already warm cheeks. Well, at least he could play it off by blaming the cold weather. 

Victor directs him to the sidecar, sliding the bouquets in easily until they fit snuggly enough to prevent from falling, but not before Victor buckles the flowers in for good measure, and then produces a second helmet from the floor of the little car, offering it to Yuuri with a smirk. "My brother can spare you his helmet for this trip." 

_Brother_.

Yuuri takes the helmet, removing his glasses before slipping it on over his head, and then placing his glasses back on when the helmet is properly secured. Victor looks him over once, and then twice, and then steps forward to tighten the latches just in case. Long, agile fingers grace his cheeks, and for once, Victor doesn't look like he knows exactly the affect he's having on Yuuri right now by the small gesture. 

"Thanks." Yuuri mumbles, watching as Victor too places his own helmet over his head. 

Victor slings a long leg over the bike, revealing a little too much of those lower back muscles in the process. Yuuri gulps, cursing his thoughts and how they always wander down to his guiltiest pleasure. Victor either doesn't register Yuuri's expression, or he doesn't point it out. Yuuri is just grateful for either. "Just relax, hold on tight, and stay close to me." Victor instructs, patting the seat behind him. 

Yuuri nods and brings out a neatly folded piece of paper from his back pocket. Phichit had made him a list of all the places that those flowers needed to be, with carefully written addresses since Yuuri was practically a stranger to the area. He holds it up for Victor to see as he sits down behind the man. "Addresses." Yuuri informs him. 

"What's first on the list?" Victor asks. He hasn't started the motorcycle, thankfully. Probably waiting for Yuuri to adjust to the metal contraption. 

Yuuri must look so out of place, and for a minute, he thinks over the decision to go. The thought only exists for a few seconds before the rev of the engine comes to life. The loud noise makes Yuuri instinctively cower, gripping the other man's waist for leverage. "A little warning next time?" Yuuri pulls on Victor’s bomber jacket and glares at him. 

Victor smiles sheepishly at him. "Sorry." 

Yuuri averts his attention back to the task at hand, ignoring the stare from the man in front of him. He clears his throat. "6027 Beverly Blvd?" Yuuri looks to Victor for guidance. 

The man considers for a minute before answering. "Hmm. That's only five or so blocks away, I believe. In the historical district." He punches the gas of the motorcycle, making it obnoxiously loud once again. "It's not that far. Are you ready?" 

Yuuri's hold is a bit tighter than before, but he blames his fear over his desires. "Yeah." 

"Then let's go, flower boy~" Victor gives him a dramatic wink. It's cheesy, but Yuuri finds himself indulging in the dramatics of his weird neighbor. Along with the feel of those back muscles flexing under his chest as the motorcyclist drives them away from the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *white carnations symbolize sweetness, loveliness, true love and good luck


End file.
